Conventionally, a multi-finger transistor including a plurality of fingers is often used in a semiconductor device in a microwave band.
Each cell of a multi-finger transistor has a size of 1 square millimeter or less, and this size is not neglectable for electromagnetic waves having a frequency of several tens of GHz. Therefore, it is necessary to take into consideration a voltage current distribution in each cell. When a variation in the voltage current distribution becomes significant level, a loop oscillation easily occurs.
In order to suppress the occurrence of the loop oscillation in each cell of a multi-finger transistor, one of the center positions (power supply positions) at which the gate fingers, the drain fingers, or the source fingers are bundled together, respectively, is configured so as to be shifted to the others (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).